The Spare
by yamimoukin
Summary: A piece of the vampire died with the wizard that day. He played no music, he hummed no tunes. Edward was an empty shell, nothing to live for and all the time in the world. He wanted no reminders of his days as a wizard. Fate obviously doesn't care. HP/EC
1. Dawn and Dusk

A reader of my Harry Potter stories asked that I write a crossover with Twilight. At first I wasn't keen on the idea. After reading a few, I decided to come up with my own idea. It is kind of a stretch, Edward and Cedric being the same person, but I think I made it work. :) Hopefully.

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. Just this idea and the story. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Dawn in England, Dusk in Forks. Edward sat in his room on a cool fall night, staring at a book. But he wasn't reading. In fact, he wasn't in his body. The vampire began to dabble in magic. His forte was astral projection, where he could project himself anywhere he wanted with enough concentration. Being the extraordinary creature he was, his projections were so life-like that he could interact and touch other humans. In fact, his projections were human; all human.

While projecting, he heard no thoughts, had no incredible strength, no speed and best of all he didn't thirst for blood. But he made the mistake of getting caught; By Dumbledore himself.

_Edward walked among the crowd in London, trying to look as if he belonged there. He strolled to the Underground to catch the subway to a Broadway feature. He passed a man in odd robes, tall and thin with a long beard and half moon glasses. Edward shrugged off the odd feeling he received from the man and boarded the train. He watched the subway leave the station, the old man still stared at him from outside the train. He shivered, the odd feeling still lingered. Edward turned and crossed his arms. He stared into the darkness of the tunnel through the window._

"_I've never seen a projection so real before!" Edward was poked by the same man he just left behind at the station. _

"_What??" Edward backed away from the man, he was taken completely by surprise. _

"_Life-like movement, so real!" The old man saw the astonished look on Edwards face, "I would like for you to come to my office, I have a proposition for you."_

"_Sir, I don't even know you. And how did you know I was a projection?" He asked lowly. He tried not to make a scene for the other people on the train. _

"_Understandable," The old man's eyes twinkled, "What is the risk? I am but a hundred and something year old man…"_

_Something inside of Edward told him to trust the man. He knew that there was more to him. _

_They exited the train, many of the people staring at the old man in dark purple robes. He did stand out in a crowd. Edward saw that he was in the wrong part of town and he knew London rather well. They walked down a cobblestone alley. It was eerie, many people wearing dark clothing and walking slowly; of course making sure to stare menacingly. They made their way to a dust and cobweb covered shop, which appeared closed._

"_Here we are!" The old man said as if he had never been more proud. _

"_Ok, I am confused." Edward scratched his head. "Are you going to tell me who you are and what we're doing?" _

_The old man walked up to the windows, cupping his hands to look inside. He looked around, as if he were going to break the window, and pulled out a rather knobby stick. He walked to the door and rapped on the door knob once and the middle window pane twice. The door opened._

"_Albus Dumbledore," He smiled at Edward and walked in, Edward followed._

The moment Edward walked through that door; he was introduced to the world of magic. Dumbledore personally invited him to attend a special school for particularly gifted children, Hogwarts.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I'm a vampire in real life and this projection is hu-" Dumbledore cut him off.

"Projections are what the projector wants to be. If you wish to be human and project, you will be human. With a few tweaks you will be perfectly harmless to attend school."

"Tweaks?" Edward asked.

"You can be whomever you want to be," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses.

It began there. Edward became Cedric Diggory, the 11 year old Hufflepuff. Amos Diggory, an official for The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry, agreed to have Edward pose as their son. With a few tweaks of his co-workers memories, there were no questions about Cedric.

Edward spent many daytime hours on his piano. It was his hobby when his life was all it could be. Happiness inspired him to play. His family often found themselves in wonder at what caused him to be so engulfed in happiness, but never pried. And Edward never told.

After 6 years, he became one of the favorites in Hufflepuff and the entire school. He was Captain and Seeker in the house Quidditch team and prefect. He even had a girlfriend, Cho Chang, who he would one day tell who he really was. That was until the Triwizard tournament in 1994. He was selected over the entire school to be the Champion from Hogwarts. He was ecstatic.

Until Harry Potter stole his thunder. Cedric had been openly supportive of Harry before; offering to replay Gryffindor when Harry fell from his broom because of the dementors and being the first to congratulate him on his new Firebolt. Cedric was very angry; Edward's music ceased.

And after the two Hogwarts students were neck in neck, they decided to take the cup together. And then he died.

Dumbledore had been the first to apparate to Forks and the first to find Edward collapsed on the floor, unconscious. After explaining the situation to his family, he took Edward to the nearest wizard hospital in Los Angeles, California; where he was kept for nearly 6 months. When he finally woke, Dumbledore explained that his projection had been killed and that he would never be able to project again.

Edward never tried.

He lost everything that day. Edward was once a great wizard with a wonderful girlfriend and friends. Now he was just a lonely vampire with nothing to live for. Immortality seemed less sweet with the passing time.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are loved! **


	2. Little Hangleton

**Thanks for all the Reviews, Favs, and Alerts guys! Keep them coming, I love hearing what everyone thinks!**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Harry Potter and Twilight, but I don't. Sadly. I own this story tis all.

Harry sat in his office, his hands on his head. His head shook in frustration as he stared at the piece of parchment on his desk.

Harry was an auror for the Ministry, and quite near the top. After Voldemort's defeat, Harry's place in the Ministry was set. He refused to take the automatic seat and passed the test on his own accord, with high marks. He for the past few years, Harry was a good auror. He loved going on missions, but hated investigations. He found them completely boring.

Harry was twenty now and becoming more manly. He had the same jet black, messy hair; same bright green eyes and rounded glasses. Due to Quidditch and a major growth spurt, he was lightly muscular and nearly six feet.

His broad shoulders hung over the parchment. He couldn't believe it.

A light rap came from his door frame and he looked up to see Hermione. She clung to the door frame and let her head rest upon it. She met Harry's eyes but he looked away quickly. Her face quickly became sympathetic.

"Hey," She walked in slowly, crossing her arms, "I heard about the mission."

Hermione sat in a large brown leather chair in front of the desk, putting her hands in her lap as she stared at Harry. He dropped his head on the desk with a thump.

"Yeah, fun." Harry sighed softly.

"Harry, if you don't want to go, I'm sure they'll understand. They can send…" Hermione thought for a moment, "Ron." She sounded disappointed in her final choice.

"No, it's my job. Besides, I'm over it. I just doing feel like going back there. I mean, he died there…" Harry shook his head, "I'm over it, it's ok."

No matter what happened, Harry never returned where anyone died. The Ministry was an exception, though he never went near the veil. Harry sighed, putting his head into his folded arms. He then shook it rapidly.

"He would want you to, Harry." Hermione half smiled.

"I know, that's why I'm going," He stood slowly.

Harry always felt weird in graveyards, but the one in Little Hangleton was the worst. He stood in the middle and sighed deeply, the other aurors leaving him behind. Dusk was passing and night came. It was eerily cool that night. Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked around.

"Potter, come on." One of the older aurors yelled.

"I'm coming!" Harry shook the feeling and kept walking.

He and the other aurors stopped and began to search the spot for clues. He looked down and realized the spot in front of his was exactly where Cedric's body laid. He made himself sick to his stomach, picturing the body still lying there. Cedric's lifeless remains was covered in dirt and blood. Harry blinked again and the body was gone, but the grass in that one spot was still decayed.

"You alright, Potter?" Kingsley asked, walking up to Harry.

Harry looked up. Before he could speak, he drew his wand. A dementor ambush. Someone knew that they would be coming to investigate the recent Unforgivable uses in this area.

"_Expecto Patronum_." Harry yelled over the others.

He pushed the dementor backwards, but it came back. Harry fought harder, but his Patronus wasn't as strong as it usually was. In fact, it wasn't nearly as strong. It was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"Something's wrong! Abort abort! Back to the Ministry!" Kingsley yelled, obviously their charms were having the same effect.

Harry took a step forward. As he apparated, he looked down to see that he was standing exactly where Cedric died.

Unusually, Harry fell backwards when he landed. He stood quickly; ready to speak to the other aurors, but no one was around. He was in the middle of a heavily wooded forest and looked around. He gripped his wand tightly. This was the Triwizard Tournament all over again. He was transported to a place he had never been. Next, he would be attacked by an evil dark lord. He preferred it not be a reincarnate of Voldemort.

Harry walked slowly, leaves and twigs cracked under his boots. The scenery was different from what he was used to. The landscape was flat and wet. Trees, grass, even rocks just looked…different.

He figured he traveled nearly a mile before coming across a house. He marveled at its beauty. It was three stories tall and surrounded by a porch.

Without thinking, Harry walked around it. He could hear Mozart playing from the upper story.

Edward's head shot up with enough speed to give a human whiplash. He breathed in deeply and stood. He could have recognized that scent anywhere. Floo powder. It had always disgusted him. It smelled horrible, but no other human at Hogwarts seemed to notice. He never said anything.

_The fireplace isn't connected to any Floo Network. Someone has it on them. _Edward thought.

He breathed in again and stood. In a blur, he was staring out of the window.

Edward's mouth fell open slightly. If his heart could beat it probably would have fallen out of him. He would have recognized that messy head of hair and round glasses anywhere. But why was he here? He tried prying into the raven haired man's mind. Nothing. Edward figured as much, of course Dumbledore would have taught Harry Potter simple Occlumency.

Edward frowned, his lip twitching. He didn't want to be drawn back into that world, especially by the one who took him out of it. Voldemort only wanted Harry. The whole Triwizard Tournament was all about getting Harry. If Harry wouldn't have been the 'Chosen One', Cedric would have graduated and eventually married Cho. His unbeating heart pained him once again.

"_Kill the spare._" Voldemort's voice replayed in his head, over and over again.

Edward disappeared in a blur, running downstairs. He slowed down to walk through the door downstairs. With the scent of floo powder on him, no other vampire in the house would have realized that there was a human outside. The golden haired vampire decided to confront his fear of the magical world and take it head on.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked, walking to Harry with his hands casually in his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm kind of lo-" Harry dropped his wand.

Edward walked to him and bent to pick it up. He handed it back to Harry in a simple gesture.

Harry stared blankly as he took his wand from Edward. The more he stared at his old friend, the dizzier he became. He fell forward into Edward's arms, unconscious.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Scent

**Sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter. My inbox is flooded with favs and alerts every day, so thanks for enjoying it so much! In May alone I had over 1000 hits! Now if only all of those people reviewed. It would make my day!**

**Anywho…thanks for reading, and I will be happy to answer any questions if you have them. **

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. But I do own this story. So poo on anyone who tries to take it. I will sue. 

XxX

Harry tossed and turned in a very uncomfortable bed. His eyes rapidly opened and he sat up. He scrambled for his wand, which had been neatly placed beside on the nightstand beside the futon he laid on. The room was large and composed completely of shelves. On those shelves were a nearly uncountable collection of records and cd's. A grand piano sat quietly in the corner.

'_Cedric_ .' Harry thought.

He stood and gripped his wand tightly. He became nervous. Why was he in this room? Where was this room? And most importantly, why had Cedric stood right in front of him?

He thought back to the moment he first saw the Hufflepuff step from his home. He was so pale, he seemed to glow. His hair was a golden/honey color and the same as his eyes. Cedric was the same, yet different. Everything about his appearance was slightly off and…inhuman. Harry sat back on the futon.

'_He's a ghost. That must mean I'm on the other side.' _Harry didn't remember dying or anything near what he felt when Voldemort killed him.

Harry rubbed his temples and shook his head. He denied it, he couldn't be dead…But the look on Cedric's face, as if he were happy to see him or…sympathetic. Harry nearly cried.

He stood and began pacing, running his hands through his hair and over his face. He began to look around the room. There were records and CD's lining the shelves all around the light colored room. A black grand piano stood in the corner. If this was the other side, Harry thought he was definitely placed in the wrong room.

-Flashback-

_Edward stood with Harry in his arms, his eyes wide and pitch black. His throat went dry after taking one breath. Beneath floo powder, Harry smelled like a mixture of his favorite aromas, vanilla and cinnamon. He smelled absolutely wild to Edward. He began to shake as he fought the demons begging him to drink._

"_Hey, Edward!" Emmett called from the doorway._

_He immediately knew something was amiss when Edward made no effort to move or acknowledge that he was being spoken to. The tall, broad vampire was quickly by his side._

"_I…can't…" Edward was beginning to give in. _

"_What did you do to him?" Emmett yelled._

_Without thinking, he grabbed Harry by his shoulders and threw him over his back. With a sharp kick, he sent Edward flying backwards. _

"_Carlisle!" Emmett jolted back inside._

-End Flashback-

Harry heard the door creak open and was quick to draw his wand and point it at the intruder. A dark haired girl peeked in and opened the door when she saw that Harry was awake.

"How are you feeling?" She asked excitedly.

Harry's brows furrowed. He was confused by her excitement.

"Good?" Harry wasn't quite sure what his response should be.

Harry still held his wand up. He wasn't sure what to think of this girl. She looked young, around 17 or 18. But through his entire life, Harry knew that things weren't always as they seem. Something was off about this girl. In fact, the same things were amiss with Cedric as well. Dark circles under the eyes, pale skin, completely beautiful. He felt drawn to both of them in an unnatural way. And…she never questioned his wand.

"What are you?" Harry asked quickly, not interested in any games she had planned.

She smiled widely, revealing her perfect, pearly white teeth. Her general demeanor seemed friendly. She began walking around him, her hands folded behind her back. She seemed very pixie-like to the auror.

"Harry Potter…right?" She asked.

"I guess my reputation precedes me." Harry mumbled lowly, not realizing that the dark haired girl heard every word clearly.

"Not exactly." She began to skip around Harry.

Harry very carefully followed her with his wand.

"What would you say if I told you I see the future?" She asked, dancing around him.

"Not that hard to believe."

**Harry remembered Professor****Trelawney****'s 'sight'. The only thing that came from that was a useless battle with an evil dark lord. Needless to say, Harry wasn't the biggest fans of those who claimed to see the future. ** "**Of course not, since you're a wizard." She sat on the floor next to Harry and stared up at him. ** **A hint of amusement played on her lips. Harry scowled down at her. ** "**You know so much about me, yet I know so little about you." He commented.** **She pursed her lips as she thought, but the gesture seemed planned.** "**My name is Alice Cullen." She smiled.** **It was obvious to Harry that she was withholding information. She seemed to enjoy toying with him. ** "**Will you let me leave?" He asked, standing. ** **He gripped his wand tightly in his hand. He was prepared to take her down. ** "**If you want, but I'm sure you want to know more about Edward." She stood and walked to the door.** **She held it open and smiled genuinely.** "**Look, I have no idea who Edward is."**

There was no emotion on the pixie-like girl's face as she stared at him.

"Perhaps you know him by a different name," She seemed to know this already.

"I think you want information from me." Harry's eyes narrowed at the girl again.

She shut the door quickly and sprung to sit beside Harry. Even sitting a few inches apart on the futon, Harry could feel the coolness of her flesh.

"Can wizards make others unable to hear what we are talking about?" This was one question she honestly didn't seem to know the answer to.

"_Muffliato."_ Harry flicked his wand.

"Let's talk." Alice smiled wickedly.

**For both stories' sakes, no spell can hurt a vampire's flesh or mind. That means Obliviate and Sectumsempra would not work on vampires. (Along with a number of others…you get the idea) Other spells would work. I think Muffliato on a vampire is hilarious. I'm not quite sure if it would make sense if ****Avada Kedavra didn't work. So input is welcome!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!!!**


	4. Filed Under Mischievous

**I'm sorry I take so long to update. I've been pretty busy with my Harry Potter charms and bottle cap charms. :/ I forgot! If you have it in your hearts to forgive me yet again, read and review. Gracias!**

**Disclaimer: Rowling and Meyer own the characters and their worlds, I write the fanfiction! **

Harry began to piece stories together. His pixie-like friend was very helpful. For a human, she was very observant of other's actions. Particularly those of her family. Then again, Harry wasn't all that sure she was a human.

"So, what have you got?" Alice asked, leaning towards him.

He tried to look at her features from the corner of his eye. Pale skin, dark circles under eyes, inhuman gold irises. He was positive she was no threat to him, if they were all the same creature, surely they would have disposed of him by now.

"Tell me what you are." Harry commanded.

Alice giggled, taunting him again.

"So hung up on frivolous details!" She smiled brightly at him.

"If they are so frivolous, why do you keep avoiding the question?" Harry asked.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I don't like to brag." She whispered.

"I think I'll keep my information then." Harry smiled back, in an condescending way.

She sighed deeply as if she were a child who was used to getting her way.

"You're no fun. Just like Edward." She mocked.

And then he caught it, a stray beam of sunlight bounce off of her arm from the abundant source of windows. It glimmered brightly, as a diamond would. She moved it quickly. Her once smiling face was now rigid and cold. She stared at Harry.

"You're a vampire?" He asked, feeling on his neck, a favorite place for a vampire to bite.

She scoffed at the gesture.

"We don't eat people, Harry." She said.

Harry went over the vampire checklist. Everything fit, except for the red eyes. Alice and Edward's eyes were both golden. He never heard of any sort of vampire with gold eyes. He knew vampires as creatures who thought of themselves as the higher race compared to humans. New Borns had no control, most chose to have no control. There were many times where he had to burn pieces of those who attacked him without warning.

"I've never heard of a vampire that didn't eat people, " He gripped his wand tightly in his right hand.

"There are seven vampires in this house, if we wanted to eat you we would have." Alice scolded, "I can't believe you would think of me in such a way."

"Manipulation _appears_ to be a favorite game of yours."

Alice frowned and crossed her arms.

"You get my games too quickly." She growled, "Tell me about Edward."

Harry sighed.

"From what I've been able to piece together about you seeing Edward completely immersed in a book for days at a time, I would say he was astral projecting. Somehow he ended up in my world, attending school…but he was human. I've touched him before, when we were playing Quidditch. How is that possible?" Harry went into his brooding mode quickly.

Alice's face scrunched.

"Quidditch?" She asked.

"It's a game we play on brooms." Harry answered absent-mindedly.

Alice burst into laughter, tearing Harry out of his thinking. He didn't appreciate the act, his brooding time was very important to him.

"Do you mind?" He growled.

Alice giggled again and covered her mouth. Suddenly, she titled turned her head to one of the windows, lifting her ear up. Harry watched her serious face quickly form into a grin, which Harry filed under mischievous.

"Edward is trying to listen. If you go look outside, he's sitting in that tree."

Harry was amazed by her hearing abilities. He stood and slowly walked to the window, leaning his head down to look up into the tree. Sure enough, the bronze haired vampire glared down out him. His face was cold and stern.

"He doesn't look that happy to see me." Harry commented lowly.

"Poo, he's just going to have to come and say hello. You're old friends right?" Alice was too quick for Harry.

Before he could blink, the glass doors were open and Alice stood outside. She put her hands on her thin hips and cocked them sideways with an attitude. The two vampires stared at each other momentarily.

Harry felt solemn. He neglected to mention that Cedric died right in front of him. He was sure that the vampire harbored some ill feelings towards him. If Harry's name hadn't been put into that goblet, Cedric wouldn't be dead. What would Voldemort want with any other competitor?

Edward jumped down, landing on the balcony next to Alice. They exchanged looks. Edward's was full of anger and Alice's full of faith. He grunted at his sister and held his head high as he walked in to meet Harry. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as Harry's magical scent filled his nostrils. Venom poured into his mouth, begging for him to bite. He was sure Harry tasted wonderful.

"Cedric?" Harry asked.

Edward stared at him. He met a smog as he tried entering Harry's mind again. Nothing.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Edward's face remained stern and unchanging as if someone had carved it out of marble.

"Because I'm pretty sure you went to school with me. The resemblance is more than striking." Harry stared back and put his hand in his coat pocket.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edward insisted.

Alice appeared by Harry's side causing him to grip his wand a little tighter. 'Stubborn,' she mouthed.

"You told him?" Edward's face now grew angry and he took a step toward them.

Harry pulled his wand from his side and pointed it at Edward. The vampire made the mistake of jumping.

"Ha!" Alice yelled and pointed a finger at him, "Why did you jump? It's just a stick." She mocked.

"For all I knew he could be throwing a knife at me!" Edward yelled.

Harry chuckled.

"Generally, vampires are impervious to that sort of thing. You only jumped because you know what this wand can do." Harry taunted, "You're going to have to tell me."

Edward growled. He felt as if he were being shoved into a corner. His life as Cedric was one that he never wanted to relive. Harry was forcing him to admit who he was and relive his past. He would bombard him with questions, talk about Hogwarts, and show the vampires a few magic tricks. Edward wanted it all to go away. He wanted Harry out of the way just as he was cast out of the way.

'Kill the spare.' The words of the Dark Lord played in his head.

Edward's brain began to overload. He charged Harry and smashed him on the wall. Venom filled his mouth. Why should Harry have magic if he couldn't? He could feel it flowing through Harry's veins and he wanted to take it away, just as Harry's meddling took his magic away; His freedom from being a monster.

The bronze haired vampire opened his mouth only to have Harry shove something inside it. Edward closed his mouth and coughed, but the object wouldn't budge. It began to burn his mouth. It felt as if someone had lit a fire inside of him, like magma it burned down his throat.

"Harry?" Alice pulled her brother off of the wizard. "Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward backed away, choking. He held a hand over his mouth and foam spewed from it. The vampire collapsed.

**XXX**

**Keep in mind after Harry was shoved into the wall, the rest of the action happened in a few short seconds. What did Harry do? Oh noes! Lol**

**I've got most of the story written in a notebook and the weekend is coming so hopefully I will be able to write soon!!**

**Thanks for reading and enduring my long periods of waiting! Please review!**


	5. Venin de piatra

**Thanks to everyone for the awesome feedback! My poor inbox cried for about 4 days after I posted…make it cry again? :D**

**If you guys have any questions don't hesitate to ask! I will post answers in the next chapter!**

**Just a warning. This will probably turn into EC/HP. So if you aren't into boy/boy slash…don't read. **

**Disclaimer: **I am not rolling in money, sadly. Therefore I am not the Meyer or Rowling. This story, however; is mine.

**XXX**

"What did you do to him?" Alice knelt by her brother, who choked and gagged.

The white foam came out of his mouth at a rapid pace, making him look like a rabid animal. Alice tried several times to wipe it from his mouth, but he only coughed up more.

"I'm fine, thanks." Harry growled sarcastically, peeling himself from the wall, "It's _venin de piatra_ . It dissolves all venom in a vampire's body for 24 hours. He'll be perfectly fine."

Edward's dark eyes focused on Harry as he gagged. Hate and anger filled his eyes. Harry was sure that the vampire would attack him once the foaming ceased, but at least the venom wouldn't turn him. He might just be drained to death.

Alice stared at her brother momentarily. They seemed to be engaging in telepathy, from what Harry observed. The Gryffindor was unaware that vampires were telepathic. He put his hands back into his pockets and fiddled with several _venin de piatras. _He had one for each vampire in the house if he needed to use it.

"I thought you were vegetarians." Harry growled.

"Well, generally, we are." Alice stood to face the wizard.

"Generally? That's rather comforting," Harry's words dripped in sarcasm.

"Edward has never gone after a human. He's more accustomed to the vegetarian lifestyle than the rest of us, minus Carlisle." Alice looked down at her brother, the foaming was beginning to stop.

"I shouldn't have provoked him I suppose." Harry avoided Alice's eyes, her constant, unblinking stare was unnerving him, "Look, thanks for letting me stay here after my apparating accident, but I really think I should go."

Harry turned to apparate from the balcony. A cold hand gripped his wrist. He turned and faced Alice. Her golden eyes conveyed worry.

"I told you that I am a seer, right?" She asked.

Harry nodded slowly.

"I see you helping my brother. More than any of us could possibly hope of doing." She whispered.

Harry looked over Alice's shoulder to Edward, who appeared to not have heard despite the fact that vampires have excellent hearing. He wiped the foam from his mouth quickly and angrily. His topaz eyes shifted to meet Harry's emerald orbs in an instant. Again, his face was cold and stern.

'He's definitely Mr. Personality in my book.' Harry thought, keeping his Occlumency shield up.

"I really can't, Alice. One vampire, I can handle. Seven is pushing it." Harry said slowly.

He wasn't really scared of vampires; he just preferred his blood inside of him. Alice stared at him, unconvinced. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"I have work to get back to! I don't even know how long I've been out!" Harry tried to remove Alice's hand, but she wouldn't let go.

"You've been out for two days. You should eat, relax, and take a break from life!" Alice smiled brightly.

"For God's sake, Alice, don't force Potter to stay." Edward growled.

He definitely did not want his past hanging around his house. It was going to be rough enough when Alice told the others why he went into a coma a few years back. He hated explaining to people who didn't understand.

"I never told you my name." Harry rang from the other side of the room.

Edward's eyes darkened again. He had just given himself away. In on swift motion, the vampire punched a hole in his wall. He preformed the act with such ease that it appeared the wall was as soft as a cracker.

"The spell I casted, only covers voices." Harry warned Alice.

As if on cue, a golden haired man and woman entered the room both with wide eyes. A large burly man followed, peeking in slowly.

"What the heck, Edward?" The dark haired, burly man asked.

Edward ran through the window and jumped out of it. None of the others saw him land before he dashed into the forest. The blond haired girl laid an intense gaze upon Harry. The Gryffindor felt instantly intimidated by her beauty and severity of her stare.

"The human doesn't look too surprised that Edward just up and ran off 20 times the speed of a cheetah." She growled lazily.

The blond man's eyes averted to Harry quickly. He seemed to be thinking quite intensely about him.

"Harry is a wizard. He knows all about us." Alice removed her cool hand from Harry's wrist and danced to her fellow vampires.

"Wizard?" The large man pushed his way through the blonds and bent his head down to stare at Harry.

He squinted and stared, never blinking. This man was quite a bit taller than Harry, making him more wary of the situation he was in. But Harry was more worried about the blond man. He could make out a few crescent vampire bites on his body. This vampire was obviously a fighter, more-so than the larger man.

"Do all wizards have a lightning scar on their heads?" The large vampire entertained his thoughts out loud.

"Honestly, Emmett. Do you think before speaking?" The blond girl scoffed.

"Uh…no. It's just me." Harry moved away from the vampire slightly, still toying with the _venin de piatra_ in his pocket.

"So did someone have to hold you down and scrape that into your head?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. What moron would sit there and let another moron scratch something into his head?

"No, I was attacked by a dark wizard when I was young. His spell rebounded and left me with this scar." Harry wasn't about to explain the entire story of Lord Voldemort.

Emmett opened his mouth to ask another question, when a slightly older woman walked into the room. The dark bruises under her eyes were very light, Harry was almost unsure that she was even a vampire. Her topaz eyes gave her away instantly.

"Harry! You're awake. It's very nice to meet you. I am Esme Cullen." She smiled.

Even though Harry knew that she was a cold, dead vampire, he could sense a certain warmth and sincerity radiating from this woman. Every bone in his body told him that she was trustworthy.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said to her.

"I've just returned from the store. I have fresh clothes and food. Shower up and I'll have dinner ready!" Esme's motherly nature shined.

"Oh, you really don't have to do that. Honestly, I need to be g-"

"Nonsense!" Esme interrupted, "Go and shower."

Harry knew when he had lost an argument. Emmett showed him to the bathroom. As they exited the room, the two blonds eyed him heavily. The female seemed deeply troubled and the male questioning. Harry trusted neither of them.

**XXX**

**The **_**venin de piatra **_**is not from the Weasley 's Joke Shop. I pulled that one out of thin air. It is standard issue for only those aurors who are high ranking and go on many investigations/missions. Harry is generally nervous about vampires and werewolves which is why he carries so many.**

**Did I do a good job? Let me know in a review or PM! Thanks for reading guys! 3**


	6. A Specific Reason

**It's been way too long. Everyone has been begging me to continue and as soon as I did….my computer died. I just recently got a new one and here we are! Hope I still have all my old readers!**

**If you guys have any questions don't hesitate to ask! I will post answers in the next chapter!**

**Just a warning. This will probably turn into EC/HP. So if you aren't into boy/boy slash…don't read. **

**Disclaimer: **I am not rolling in money, sadly. Therefore I am not the Meyer or Rowling. This story, however; is mine.

**XXX**

Edward sulked in a tree outside his room. The wind blew his hair and clothes, nearly tearing them to shreds. He was angry that Harry was here. The last thing he needed was a reminder of his past, a past that he missed dearly. The floor in his bedroom creaked, which caused his head to turn more quickly than a lightning bolt could strike.

Alice was leading Harry into his room. Harry was steadily shaking his head, Alice was insisting. Edward honed his senses, hoping that Harry hadn't put a charm on the room again.

"He attacked me once already, Alice. Staying in his room is really too much." Harry insisted.

_Smart boy. _Edward thought.

"We do not sleep, Harry. Edward doesn't need his room." Alice insisted.

"Why can't I sleep in your room then?" Harry challenged.

He noticed Alice's stone face did not flinch, though something told him she wasn't expecting that.

_Haha! Take that, Alice._

"Look, I share a room with my husband. Rose and Emmett share a room, as do Carlisle and Esme." Alice let her voice trail off.

_Playing on my marital status again…_

Harry opened his mouth to object again.

"He can sleep here." Edward slid the glass on the balcony and let himself in.

Harry's hand fumbled with the venin de patra in his pocket again. It was a habit around vampires.

"Oky doky. Night!" Alice skipped out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Edward waited for Harry to speak.

"Look, Ce-Edward. I don't want to take your room or anything. I can just get out of your way." Harry made his way to the sliding glass door.

"You've already stirred up too many questions. They're going wonder why we know one another." Edward's face was stone.

Harry easily read into Edward's body language. He was completely still and not breathing. Vampires did not need to breathe, but habitually did. The fact that Edward was not breathing meant Harry's scent was very attractive. He was trying to avoid a nasty situation.

"I think your sister has already connected many of the pieces, smart girl that Alice."

Despite their drastic difference in personality, Alice reminded him of Hermione. They silently collected puzzle pieces and placed them together without ever saying a word. Harry hated it.

"A little too smart at times." Edward commented dryly.

Edward put his hand in his pocket and turned his head slightly sideways. Harry instantly remembered Alice mentioning Edward's ability. He was glad his Occlumency skills had grown greatly over the years.

"Alice told me about your ability." Harry mentioned casually.

"I see," Edward turned his head back to Harry, the raven haired man noted he still wasn't breathing, "Which explains the vast nothingness I encounter, unless your brain really is that empty."

_Asshole. _Harry intentionally let that one slip.

Edward huffed, accidentally taking in a small amount of Harry's scent. His eyes turned black and mouth went dry.

"Edward…" Harry grabbed his wand and removed it from his pocket, not yet pointing it at the vampire.

It only took a split second. Edward's razor sharp teeth shredded through his t-shirt and penetrated the supple skin where Harry's neck met his shoulders. Harry tried not to cry out, but the pain was nearly unbearable as crimson blood poured from the open wound.

Edward quickly tore himself away from Harry. A sickening feeling overcame him. It was nothing near guilt for biting Harry. It was actual sickness. He let Harry's dark blood pour out of his mouth and began to heave the rest from his stomach.

In mere moments, every vampire in the house was in Edward's room. Harry stood quickly and managed to pull himself to the far corner of the room before he slid down the wall and onto the floor. His wand was still held out, but in his left hand.

A new, stone like vampire appeared in front of him in a doctor's white coat. Harry's wand tip shifted to face this new vampire. His face was not completely stone cold as Edward's was. It had a softness to it, like Esme.

"I am a human doctor, Harry. Please, let me look at your wound." His voice was calm and soothing, just like Esme.

Harry's gut told him to trust this vampire. He hoped to Merlin that his gut was correct as he lowered his wand. The handsome vampire disappeared and returned in a flash with a medical bag. He worked quickly. His hands were like ice on Harry's warm skin.

The wizard watched the other vampires drag Edward's listless body from the room, leaving a trail of Harry's blood behind. Esme followed them out in a hurry.

"You are far less surprised than I suspected." The doctor finally spoke to Harry.

"I'm only surprised that he stopped." Harry said lowly.

"You sound like you know a bit about vampires." He noticed.

"As much as a wizard can know, it's my job." Harry said.

"You are a hunter?" The vampire now began to stitch the wound closed.

"No, I am an Auror. I work against dark magic and dark creatures."

"I see," He stitched very quickly, "Forgive me, I know very little about wizards. My name is Carlisle by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

Carlisle finished as Harry spoke. He patted the wound clean.

"I am very sorry about the wound. We are a vegetarian clan, unlike most vampires. Edward is the oldest member behind me." Carlisle helped Harry up, "How do you feel?"

"Well, thanks." Harry pocketed his wand.

He looked at the mess across the floor. Harry had never encountered a vampire who could stop drinking on whim. After one taste, it was a compulsion to drink the animal/human dry. He found this most confusing.

"Edward won't be attacking you again." Carlisle seemed to pick up on the fact that Harry was staring at the carnage and putting two and two together.

"I'll see to that. I will leave shortly." Harry walked past the vampire, but was stopped by a cold hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know much, but I do know that only a healthy wizard should apparate. You've lost a great amount of blood, Harry." Carlisle began, "And there is a reason why Edward won't be attacking again. A very specific reason."

**AH! Cliffhanger! Forgive me! **

**If you've all been waiting on this chapter, you can thank my lack of sleep and complete and utter boredom at 4 am. Now I am inspired to write again! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review!!**


	7. True

**OMG! I haven't updated in forever! I'm in the mood so I'm writing. **

**XxXxXxX**

Carlisle said nothing momentarily. The suspense was driving Harry insane. He nervously tapped his fingers on the counter situated next to him. Harry noted that Carlisle facial expression seemed a bit nervous, which was uncommon in a vampire.

"Just keep an open mind, Harry." Esme walked slowly into the room.

Harry stared at the couple. What could it possibly be?

"Vampires are eternal for one reason and that is to find their true mate." Carlisle informed slowly.

"Like you and her." Harry motioned to the couple in front of him.

Carlisle shook his head.

"While Esme will always be the love of my life, she is not my true mate."

And then it all hit Harry, slapped him in the face like a rouge bludger. They wouldn't be discussing true mates if Edward hadn't just found his, Harry.

"No, no, no." Harry backed away. "That can't be right. It's Ce-Edward. Isn't his true mate supposed to be a girl?" He asked frantically.

Carlisle shook his head. Just the answer Harry was expecting. He wasn't sure why he even asked the question.

"It's not gender discriminating, Harry." Carlisle informed, "A vampire must taste his true mate's blood, he or she instantly has to project it out of their system. It is a very rare occurrence, Harry. Nearly all vampires never find their this mate."

Harry pondered this for a moment.

"So none of you have found yours?" Harry bit his lip nervously.

Both of their heads shook. He wondered why he was asking questions he already knew the answer to. Harry's head was swimming. What did it mean? And did Edward know this already?

"Is it common knowledge with all vampires?"

Esme nodded, "Most of them."

Basically, Edward did know. Harry wondered what he thought about the whole thing.

"We would really appreciate you staying, Harry. A vampire almost never has this opportunity. It would mean a lot to Edward." Esme's sweet and calming voice had a certain eagerness to it.

Harry stared at the pair. They couldn't honestly expect Harry to just drop everything to stay with Edward. Harry didn't ask for this, he didn't ask to be the mate of Cedric Diggory, or Edward. Whoever he was.

"Either way, he's going to seek you out." Alice was suddenly in the room, "And Edward is a fairly decent tracker."

Esme swatted the clairvoyant vampire for the comment.

"There is no need to threaten him." She told Alice.

Alice shrugged, "Well, it's true. He needs to know."

At that moment, out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught sight of Edward leaning against the window outside, watching them. Carlisle's eyes followed the path of Harry's. He noticed Edward too.

"His instinct is to watch over you, to make sure nothing happens." Carlisle told Harry.

This was too much for Harry. He didn't want to have a mate, much less a male one. He wasn't gay. And eventually, he would die and leave Edward alone. Eternal life would be almost too much for Harry. What would the magic community say? But then again, when did he care what they thought?

"Can I sleep on it?" Harry was tired, it seemed as if his magic needed to heal. After all, he hopped continents and apparition was not known to be capable of that.

Esme and Carlisle nodded. Esme motioned for Harry to follow her. They ended up back in Edward's room. Harry became uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping here.

"Esme, are you sure Edward won't mind?" Harry asked.

She laughed, "We don't sleep, Harry. For at least one night, he can occupy his time somewhere else. And you don't have to worry about another bite. He would tear the limbs off someone who tried."

Harry's hand instinctively went to the wound on his neck. He thanked Merlin for _venin de piatra_ as he lay on the makeshift palet Esme created for him to sleep on. Surprisingly, he fell asleep with ease.

It wasn't long before he woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. He could feel someone in the room. Esme checking on him? Doubtful, vampires could sense anything wrong in their own home. It was more than likely Edward, watching him.

"They train me to know when someone, especially a vampire, is in close proximity." Harry said without opening his eyes.

He heard Edward shift position slightly. He was quiet for a few moments.

"I can't help it." He breathed lightly.

Edward's tone was less stone cold and harsh as it had been before the incident. Harry wondered if the connection they had was magical or natural. Did Edward instantly feel connected or had he thought and accepted it over the past few hours? Harry wasn't feeling anything. He was having mixed feelings. Sure, he could allow Edward to be around all the time, but he wondered if the relationship would have to be intimate. Harry had always been attracted to women and didn't think he could cross to the other side.

"Carlisle let the cat out of the bag?" Edward didn't move from the corner of his room.

"Yeah…he did."

**XxXxXxX**

**You guys like? What would you like to see happen next? Give me lots of reviews! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
